Wind to fire
by rvn-fthr
Summary: Snape is given the same choice as Harry when he died; He was shown an alternative which included Hermione in his future and decided to take a last shot at happiness.
1. a start

Summary: I had an idea that Snape was given the same choice as Harry when he died, but it took him longer to decide what to do, (because although his mission was completed by Harry- so in a way he had no reason to live but he had never lived happily or for himself.) He was shown an alternative which included Hermione in his future and decided to take a last shot at happiness.

Prologue:

Hermione lay on her bed, a book propped against her pillow, she lay on her stomach with her legs swinging in the air, and woolly bed socks completed the scene of general lethargy and peace.

This made to knock that came upon her door all the more surprising, she glanced up lazily a slight frown of conffussion marring her brow, deciding against movement she called

"come in" and slowly the door handle twisted, the door opened then closed she could see no one, but years of living in the magical world told her not to trust this. She pulled her wand from under her pillow and span so that she was kneeling on her bed, wand raised and eyes wary.

She heard a heavy sigh before a tall cloaked figure appeared apparently from thin air, her brows came together at the unfamiliarity of him and she shifted, removing herself from the bed so that she stood before him.

He reached up and lowered his hood, and when he did she gasped and dropped back on to the bed so that she sat staring at him in a distinctly undignified manner.

"Professor?" she gasped

"Miss Granger" he answered nonchalantly

"What…how…I mean how are…well everyone thinks you're….you're…well aren't you supposed to be?" she questioned, slowly the silence hung for a second before he replied

"Supposed to be what? Dead? Yes Miss Granger many times over"

At this Hermione dragged her gaze away and worried on her bottom lip not knowing what to say or indeed what to think.

"But how?"

"I decided I wasn't quite ready to give up on life"

"Oh" she said as if that settled it.

"Would you mind?" he asked as he motioned towards her book case

"Erm…well no…help yourself"

At that he turned his back on her and spent several minutes glancing over her book case, in that time Hermione rubbed her head which was starting to ache and rearranged her night clothes pulling her nightshirt tightly around herself.

Snape selected a book and neatly teased it out of the tightly packed bookshelf, before turning to sit in the worn armchair which occupied the space before a small fire.

He sat there his full attention on the volume and as Hermione looked on she realise he didn't plan to move for some time, hesitantly she reached for her abandoned hardback and tried to focus thereon, she failed miserably for quite some time however as thoughts and possibilities stampeded through her mind, each offering less explanation than the last.

Until finally around half an hour later she had resumed her former position laid on her tummy, legs swaying happily, with the one exception that she now faced the foot of the bed to better allow her cautious glances at her old potions professor, it was coincidental indeed that their glances never clashed for each sent as many fleeting looks as the other, in similar regularity.

so there you have it, hope it was ok for you : ) -more to come!


	2. a gift

Here's the next bit for you, thank you so much for reviewing, only just seen them when I came to post this, and I'm all giddy now!

Chapter 2

On their first meeting Snape had stood to leave upon noticing Hermione's eyes struggling to stay open and alert, and cursed himself for not being more courteous, but he had become quite engrossed in her volume on 'potions: an advanced and original theory to practise and principle' he asked her not to mention him to anyone, and she never being one to question her professors had dutifully agreed.

But as the time went on her ready mind refused to give her a logical explanation as to his sudden unexpected appearance.

Her nerves were on edge too, her eyes were wearying themselves searching for him where ever she ventured.

Every head of black hair or dark robed wizard set her heart pounding, and yet in the following week she didn't see or hear anything of or indeed from, her former potions master.

Upon her return one Friday evening from the ministry, where herself, Harry and Ron were starting their campaign to make wizarding politics honourable once more.

She found a note on her pillow which practically demanded she meet him again, presuming- he added as an afterthought that she had no other demands on her time.

She smiled at the note not only for the message it contained but at the poor attempt at manners that it revealed.

However she found herself approaching the school gates at 7:30pm as the note had instructed, to meet him there. The castle was presently serving as home, Ron and Harry were at the burrow but she hadn't an open invite and didn't like to impose.

Plus she secretly liked the familiarity that the school afforded, and the sense of security, that wasn't actually rational given her school experience nevertheless she felt that was as much home as anywhere she had so far discovered on the planet.

As she neared the gates she heard a fain 'pop' and looked up to see Snape strolling to meet her, suddenly panicky she stopped to take a breath and watched him approach, she notice something different about him than what she remembered. He seemed to be brighter, there was a bounce in his step and he was almost smiling, she reflected briefly that he had had little enough to smile about before Voldemort's defeat. And the lack of a cold, dark dungeon couldn't hurt his appearance any.

Her thoughts were cut off by the man she had been contemplating,

'Hello, Hermione' he greeted her with surprising warmth

'Hi' she responded feeling much shyer than she had expected

'Before we go I have something for you,' he said before pulling out a flat parcel wrapped in brown paper and tied in gold twine.

He offered it to her and she took it frowning openly, she stood looking at the parcel in her hands before blinking a few times first at it then him.

'It's a bookmark' he disclosed as she wasn't making a move to open it,

'Oh, right… what for?'

'Presumably to use in your books' he said rolling his eyes in gentle disdain,

'No I mean…'

'Just a small thank you for tolerating my unexpected visit last time'

'You needn't have'

'Oh well in that case I'll just take it back' he said reaching for the present, she pulled it close holding it to her

'No I just meant…Thank you'

'In that case you're welcome'

'So shall we make a move?'

'Yes ok, where are we going?'

'To a concert I heard of… that is if you want, do you like classical music?' a suddenly thoughtful expression marred his brow

'Very much' she smiled, and then her eyes widened as she felt his hand take hers just before he appearated them both away, when they reached their destination she wasn't entirely sure from what her shortness of breath came.

Hope you enjoyed this chap, it was fun to write. So yeah… review if you would  otherwise thanks for reading.


	3. an orchestra

Chapter 3:

Thank you 'notwritten' very sweet of you to say, there is indeed more to come- here's a little of it hope it's ok for you. ;-)

'eacdudette' grins evilly great isn't it? Was thinking about having her abduct him then figured this way was better; I wanted to show them together, who cares what Tom, Dick and Harry think/are up to in a Sn/Herm story anyhow? (although I might bring em in later got half an idea- but for now I don't want to complicate things)

The concert was truly magical; they laid out a small blanket, away from the main crowd, which they shared then rested peacefully listening to the music float into the warm evening air, they sat in comfortable silence entranced by the beautiful notes that were being skilfully formed.

They had talked and laughed together, recounting her school day ventures with better humour than Hermione could ever have believed, although she didn't reveal anything truly damning she felt herself beginning to relax.

From his inside pocket Snape pulled out a tiny bottle of Champaign and two flute glasses that could have been meant for a dolls house then pulled out his wand, Hermione shot him an alarmed glance head spinning to the main body of the crowd who were invariably muggles.

His deep chuckle drew her glance back to him

'Don't worry, they can't see us'

She averted her glance unwillingly impressed and disturbed in equal measure that he could cast his magic so discreetly and effectively. In a second he extended his hand holding out a full glass to her.

Hermione rested on her arm turning her head to the orchestra and sipping from the Champaign. Snape's eyes were intent upon Hermione although she wasn't aware of it and he marvelled at the sweetness in her face that he hadn't noticed before, not stunning beauty in a conventional sense true, but he wondered how he could have missed her magnetism and warmth.

Suddenly her face turned to him and their eyes locked, when they did he felt a jolt shoot through his entire being, he was thoroughly captivated unable to tear his gaze away.

She smiled when she caught his glance and he noticed the amber shining in her dark eyes, she blushed a little at his scrutiny then looking away she plucked at the grass with slender fingers for something to do. Then started a little at Snape's fingers when he moved in front of her setting her foot on his lap he gently undid the lace of her ankle boot, pulling it off and moving to her other he said

'when I was bitten, and almost died, one of the things I knew I was going to miss was being able to walk barefoot on the grass and I regretted not doing it more often.'

Then he pulled her shoe off and taking her hand he drew her upright, then he held her small had in his and put his other around her waist and they danced barefoot in the moonlight with the whole orchestra playing just for them.


	4. a continuation: rememberin the orchestra

Chapter 4.

Thanks Fallen Angel111586 for your reviews, you and I both wait for longer chapters I'm afraid, I'm just not good at dragging chapters out when they tie themselves up I tend to let them, so sorry but hope you like this one all the same.

Hermione flopped down on her bed upon returning to Hogwarts, feeling more than a little fuzzy and suspecting that the Champaign had nothing to do with the feeling.

When she'd left the castle Hermione had envisioned some sort of purely academic meeting discussing for a start Snape's existence, and then hopefully a revelation that would explain his interest in her.

The week before she had concluded that he needed her help or maybe something from her but it seemed the opposite was true; starting with his unexpected gift; she rolled over reaching to her bedside table and gently picking up his gift turning it in her fingers, it was a beautiful miniature phoenix in spun metal, each feather was delicately wrought; his claws grasped the upper edge of the leaf leaving his flaying tail to spread artfully over the page. She ran her finger down a curling tail feather watching the light catch as her fingers rippled the delicate metal as if an actual feather had being caught in molten gold.

She wondered at this new man she had discovered truly, she preferred him one hundred fold to his old self, but it was as though he'd undergone a complete character transplant. Before that final battle he would never have looked at her twice much less have tolerated her company by his own choice, and in her territory none the less, then there was the gift, and the concert- now what to think of that! A grin spread itself over her face without her realising it at the thought of the evening.

It had felt so dreamlike when he danced with her she was entranced, the feeling of damp grass under her toes and his arms around her had being surreal enough for her to forget the situation and simply enjoy their time together.

After they danced they had flopped down onto the blanket laughing like school children, they'd just danced to a stirring ballad that got faster and faster as it reached its peak, and Snape had spun her faster and faster until her feet weren't touching the ground, the evening had been a delightful mix of laughter and tenderness. And as they fell to the floor she had ended up under him staring up into his dark eyes, she held her breath for just a moment as he found himself drawn towards her, then he rolled to her other side and they lay top to toe on the blanket looking up at the stars, he then reached out his hand to lay it atop her uncovered foot.

'Do you know much about them?' he questioned

'The stars?'

'Hmm'

'Nope… well I can label a chart but they don't look like that for real do they?'

'I know exactly what you mean, for instance look at Draco it looks much more like a boot'

'A boot!' then she laughed and sat up to look down at him

'It does! From this way up it does!'

Hermione scooted around and lay so her head was next to his

'There look' he said lifting his arm and drawing imaginary lines in the night sky

'Nope still can't see it… now a ferret, _that_ fits just perfectly'

'A ferret what are you talking about girl Draco looks nothing like a…. oh not that Draco?' he enquired pointing to the sky and turning her head to look at her with a chuckle and an arched eyebrow.

She smiled back at him,

'I'll never forget the look on his face…'

'I would never have thought you the type, enjoying the young Malfoy's pain?'

'No not pain, the only thing that was injured was his pride and goodness knows that could still cope with a humongous set down and be double the size of any other persons'

'I dare say you're right, do you see much of him?'

'Enough, at the ministry, we've decided to give him a chance, I don't know how long he'll last though he's under Ron's division' she said smiling

He glanced over at her smiling face as she mentioned her long time friend and he felt a strange twinge in his stomach.

She continued to stare up at the stars squinting and frowning until she Whispered

'Look, there's a ship' pointing up to the sky slender fingers carefully outlining her imagined vessel.

'I see it' he replied hoarsely awed by what he felt lying beside this girl with the music rising to the stars that they watched.

They carried on stargazing; their findings getting progressively more ridiculous, until the first of the fire works lit the sky, perfectly accompanied by Beethoven's 5th, Hermione sat up with a gasp, her mouth opening and heart pounding at the unexpected explosion, she laughed, cooed and squealed in all the right places throughout the piece, then felt an intense emotion well up inside her as the final earth shaking notes of the orchestra, the upsurge of fireworks and the aura of the man beside her all combined to leave her feeling weak, several seconds of stunned silence followed the conclusion before the crowd united then an outburst of cheers and a noise like thunder filled the air as they expressed their delight, Snape and Hermione stood, at one with the crowd for the first time that evening.

Hermione rose from her bed and lazily removed her clothing her shoes were at the foot of her bed having not been replaced since Snape took them off for her, they had walked back through the grounds together avoiding the path.

She pulled a cotton nightie over her head before picking her discarded clothing up from the bed in a bundle, and in the most un-Hermione-ish way imaginable dropped them on to her chair; but then she disentangled a large black cloak from the garments on the pile that she'd just disregarded, and then lay on her bed using it-Snape's coat, instead of her blankets.

And as she fell to sleep with a smile on her face, she mumbled something about saving the house-elves unnecessary chores.

sigh that was sort of taken from my memories of an open air concert at castle Howard, except we didn't get to apperate home we slept in tents that night, was pretty cool trying to find our way back using only fading lantern light though, oh the memories : )


	5. Achoo!

Hope you like it

Hope you like it! Sorry it's been so long,

By the next morning however the smile had faded from her lips, which were dry and cracked, her head was pounding and her nose red and runny.

She tried to open her eyes but closed them again after blinking a few times, she then roled over on her bed pulling Snape's cloak more tightly around her shoulders.

A little while later she began to shiver and moved under the covers; suddenly frozen.

Hermione fell into an uneasy sleep, she tossed and turned then woke briefly to transfigure a box of tissues, but didn't stir when the house elf (which she paid personally) came to tidy nor did she budge when a large rugged owl dropped a letter on her pillow.

She did however awake lazily later in the day when a knock sounded at her door, she opened an eye briefly then turned away from the sound; hoping whoever it was would go away.

But when the knocked for the fourth time Hermione groaned and tumbled out of bed pulling the duvet with her, she grabbed her tissues as she stood up.

And so the sight that met Severus when the door opened was Hermione Granger as he'd never seen her before, her face was puffy eyes and nose red and she could hardly be bothered to remain upright, a task he conceded was made to look fairly precarious given her bedding.

Upon seeing Snape at her door she turned around leaving the door open; he presumed so he could enter and then she flopped unceremoniously onto her bed face first completely hidden.

"you're not well" he observed

a muffled grunt was his only reply,

He sat on the bed beside her and rearranging her cocoon her found her and smiled as he brushed his fingers over his cloak but said nothing.

He lay his cool hand upon her blazing forehead, and she sighed, closed her eyes and turned her head into the cool.he brought up his other hand to cradle her face and reveled in this chance to touch and scrutanise her face without her awareness.

When he did however he was alarmed by the paleness of her skin and the way she looked still as death.

Reluctantly he shifted his gaze as her chest rattled and she began to cough, sitting her forward the helped to rearrange her coverings pulling at the pillows he propped her up lovingly.

"Stay here I'm coming straight back" he said placing a whisper of a kiss on her forehead.

She sat up a little and frowned at the effort it took her,

" I just need rest, I'm fine" she mumbled eyes closed

"I'll get you something to work a little quicker than bed rest, hove you taken anything?"

"erm… two paracetomol earlier, what time is it can I have another?...Urgh my head"

she moved to look at he bedside clock but Snape gently lay her back down

"It's half twelve, and no you may not have any more, you silly muggle" he arched his eye brow smiling at her,

"Paracetomol? Honestly"

Hermione glared half heartedly up at him then smiled the the gentle expression she found on his face.

Their eyes held each others gaze shortly before a violent sneezing fit hit her and she made a grab for the tissues.

"I'll be back in a moment don't go anywhere"

"'sn't planning-Achoo!- to"

Ten minutes or so later on Severus was once again heading for Hermione's room this time with a vial of flu potion tucked in his robes, he hurried along unexpectedly eager to take away any discomfort she was feeling,

Although he knew her symptoms were common and far from serious he felt odd about seeing her as he had earlier for want of a better word he thought to himself that he was almost feeling protective over her.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, the smiled at his own foolishness, he began to turn the door handle but stopped as he heard voices from inside

"…Ron you shouldn't have cough…they're lovely"

"well I just thought…you know since your ill, and well aren't flowers supposed to make you better or something?"

"yes I'm sure they will" Hermione laugh quickly turned into another coughing fit.

Stupid boy Snape thought disturbing her when what she needed was rest and the potion he was now unable to get to her, insufferable boy!.

His old frown fixed in place he turned and walked decidedly away from he door.

Ok I realize my attempt to lengthen the chapter was…shall we say unnoticeable?

Well thanks for reading all the same 


	6. a drinks cabinet

Snape sat alone, with his head bent low over a glass of whiskey, elbows resting on his knees

Snape sat alone, with his head bent low over a glass of whiskey, elbows resting on his knees.

How could he have imagined even for a moment that he had a chance with her, she was as fresh as a daisy and purer than anyone he'd known and yet she managed to be completely enchanting, everything about her fascinated him.

Snape thought he could watch her speak for a hundred years and never tire of watching her beautiful lips form words and her eyes sparkle as she brought them to life.

And that laugh! He could hear it now ringing out an unblemished sound that made him feel full and pure.

He wanted her to laugh for him and him alone, hearing Weasly there with her had thrown him he'd become accustomed and slightly jealousy of her without realising and Hermione's laughter had brought him back to her.

When he'd died he'd been given the option of either coming to terms with his death, leaving life's problems behind and moving on, which he'd been very willing to do until he'd seen the alternative; to come back to the place he had left behind but be given a possibility, a chance at happiness.

He had only seen a hazed glimpse of this future but what he felt in his heart made his emotions roar, he saw Hermione holding on to him arms around his neck as they danced, she was looking up at him with such love in her eyes, then in the picture he'd bent his head to her ear and said something which caused her to throw back her head and laugh wholeheartedly. She'd wrapped her arms more tightly around his neck holding him to her. The only sound that stood out of the haze had been that laugh and he adored it for what it might mean for him…for them.

He'd known then that the feeling in his heart was absolute, that he needed to snatch at this chance; and so he'd returned.

But thinking on it now what had it been that he had seen? A vicious tease to drag him back to a cruel life? Maybe a slight chance at reality? A premonition? What? Sighing he knocked back the whiskey and threw the empty tumbler into the fire, causing a flash of light.

At the same moment came a rap on his door, his head shot up, nobody knew about him being back but given his rooms, the wards and the space (and ok the proximity to Hermione) this is where he'd returned to.

Casting a quick disillusionment charm on himself he flung a spell at the door causing it to spring open.

And there stood Hermione Granger bold as brass, complete with box of tissues in tow.

Cautiously she stepped in

"Professor?" she ventured

"Close the door, there's a good girl" he whispered removing the charm from himself.

When she turned back from closing the door she was momentarily stunned at the sight of him, he sat by the fire without his usual attire he looked much more an ordinary man.

A few buttons were loosened and she couldn't drag her gaze away.

He just sat watching her squirm a slight smile touching his lips.

"Professor…I just…"

"I'm nobody's professor anymore Hermione"

"Well no… just you said you were coming back to me and I thought I'd check you hadn't fallen and hit your head or something"

"I did come back to you" his face shifted and his eyes took on a far away expression that made her a little nervous

"well I can see you're ok so I'll be going then…"

"No, please don't go, come and sit with me"

She walked in and sat on the edge of the sofa next to the fire and opposite Snape

"How's that cold coming on" he asked as she place her box of tissues on the arm of the couch,

She still looked slightly bleary eyes almost like she'd been crying and sniffled a little now and then but she shrugged her shoulders.

"I've been worse"

Snape grunted sounding disbelieving and twisted around retrieving a vial of potion from his robe's pocket which hung over the back of his chair.

He stood and walked around the coffee table and sat next to her on the couch.

Putting a hand behind her head he let his fingers mix with her unruly hair, then with the other hand he unstoppered the potion, resting it on her lips he tipped back both her head and the potion.

Trustingly she swallowed immediately, the liquid burnt hot tracks down her throat and he watched as she shuddered, keeping his hand in the warmth of her hair a little longer than he need have; then her withdrew them down her neck removing them with conscious effort when his fingers met her robes.

Watching him she swallowed raggedly, tasting the think liquid coating her mouth and throat.

"What was that? I've never tasted it before, it was vile by the way"

He smiled as he replied

"That my dear, was my very own healing potion, I must admit I never really gave a thought to improving its taste"

"Well you should!" she laughed still trying to swallow the taste it had left

"Here let me get you something to take away the taste"

He stood and walked to the drinks cabinet,

"What's your favourite drink?"

"I don't really know" she answered honestly, following him to the drinks cabinet.

"What's that one?" she asked pointing to a decanter filled with an iridescent pearly liquid,

"You won't like that"

"I might"

"You won't" he repeated pouring a little into a tumbler

Downing it, she tried to stifle her body's reaction to the drink, it was as though she'd swallowed burning petrol leaving her slightly dizzy and her eyes watery, she blinked a few times to clear the sensation.

Then handed back the tumbler without comment, he grinned at her

"Wouldn't listen would you?"

"I might have liked it"

"But you didn't"

"Ok clever clogs, which would you suggest?"

He lent around her resting a hand on her waist, he brought back a circular bottle with a peachy drink inside.

"I'll like this one?"

"Yep"

"But how can you be so sure….Severus?"

His name on her lips stopped his breath

"I'm never wrong" he whispered belatedly

He held out her drink and their fingers touched then he laid his hand over the top of hers and for a moment their eyes locked, until she looked down at their hands and started slightly pulling away and heading back over to the couch.

Watching her Snape got a warm feeling in his stomach she had slipped off her shoes and sat with her feet tucked under her as she looked into the fie and cradled her drink.

Bringing it to her lips she took a cautious sip, before closing her eyes.

Joining her on the couch he asked

"You like it?"

"Mmm, It's wonderful"

"told you I'm never wrong, how are you feeling? Just out of curiosity?"

"Hey I'm not ill anymore!"

"You doubted my potion, did you?" he said rolling his eyes

"No, well I mean I never had one work as quickly."

He nodded and they sat in companionable silence for a while until Severus blurted

"So what did Weasley have to say?"

"Ron?...you mean this afternoon?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm sorry I shouldn't have…. Just forget I said anything alright?"

"No actually it would be nice to talk to someone, you see I think I've hurt him terribly, I didn't mean to it's just he's so sensitive, he always has been"

Putting her drink on the table she turned to look at him and proclaimed

"I was ill and he didn't give me any warning just came out with it"

Then she sat looking at her knees seemingly unlikely to speak again so he prompted

"Sorry you lost me there, what happened?"

"We are… were kind of well we were…"

She squirmed a little and he felt no desire to help the most literate witch he knew formulate a basic sentence

"Well you know and anyway were not now, but today he asked me to marry him"

"What did you say!" he snapped thoroughly alarmed

"I said Ron asked me…."

"Yes I got that part I meant how did you answer him?"

"I said no, you see we fight all the time and I used to think there'd be nothing better than dating my best friend but I don't know… it's just not great, I know that people fight but with him it's constant. I don't think I could face forever. I mean can you imagine Hermione Weasley, Mrs Hermione Weasley-"

"-Yes alright I get it!"

'Mrs Hermione Weasly' had been exactly what he been envisioning, and the thought was making his jaw harden and his forehead crease to a frown. Just thinking of Weasley's hands on her, touching her- making her moan, the thought was enough to make him want to give up his new found innocence and casting the killing curse on Ron.

Hermione continued oblivious

"-I just didn't get to explain properly, I don't think were speaking, well that he'd listen I mean"

"And you're worried over that?"

Her frown gave way to a smile at his obvious confusion.

"He's my best friend; I don't want to lose him"

She leant forward and put her head in her hands looking so forlorn that he moved up to her, putting a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

She lent in and they stayed like that for some time before Hermione sniffed and sat up asking

"So what else have you got in that amazing cabinet of yours?" gesturing to the drinks cabinet.

She laughed as he reached for his wand and caused the entire contents to form an orderly bundle in front of her on the coffee table

"There knock your self out" he smiled at her, handing her a glass and summoning one for himself.

"What's your favourite?" she asked leaning forward to reach the table

"That one with the black label, the whiskey"

"This one?" she questioned holding up a bottle

"That's the one"

she undid the lid and poured him a glass, before placing the bottle at her feet, then she sighed and sunk to the floor resting her back against the settee, close enough to Snape's leg that her felt the warmth of her and noticed each time she moved.

He relaxed back in to the soft cushions quite happily prepared to watch her all night long.

Hermione proceeded to turn all of the bottles so she could clearly see each label, before selecting bottle after bottle and trying a little, after this she placed the bottles at the back of the coffee table in what soon appeared to be three groups.

She explained after a while they indicated drinks she, liked, disliked and wasn't sure of.

He noticed she bypassed the pearly drink from earlier placing it as far away from her as she could reach in the disliked group which was growing rapidly, he enjoyed watching her work as she delicately tasted and organised each drink.

She came to the peachy drink and pouring an extra helping she leant back her side against his leg, while she sipped she spun round slightly to watch him as he sat drinking his whiskey, but mostly watching her.

He noticed her face was flushed and her eyes slightly glazed and considered for a moment that he should probably stop her before she became intoxicated.

But quickly decided her enjoyed watching her too much and didn't like to deny her.

They watched each other unashamed while Hermione drank then she turned back to her task.

When all the bottles were sorted on the table she turned to face him again

"There! I've tasted 'em all!" her speech slightly slurred.

Turning to face him more fully she knocked over the sealed bottle of whiskey she'd poured for him earlier.

Picking it up Hermione looked at him

"Will I like this one?"

"You'd be mad not to" he replied, smiling at her perplexed expression.

She set the bottle down on the table and knelt up facing him.

She placed a hand on each of his knees and pushed herself up and towards him, they were eye to eye and he could smell the warmth of everything she'd tasted on her soft breath.

Then he held his breath as she lent in and closing her eyes let her lips touch his ever so softly, slowly she ran her tongue along the line of his lips, tasting delicately.

He felt something break within him and moved his hands to her hips pulling her close as he deepened the kiss.

It was a kiss filled with gentle tenderness but also a desperate need, she pulled her self closer to him wrapping her arms about him

Then pushing against his shoulders she drew her self up from kneeling so she was standing in front of him looking down at his face searching his eyes, she didn't need to be as good as he was at reading the mind to realise he expression was filled with wonderment and adoration.

"Yes I like that one very much" she whispered as she moved to sit astride his lap wrapping her legs around him then she bent her head to continue the kiss.

In the time that followed they rearranged their various limbs so Hermione was laying under Severus flat on her back on the soft couch, Severus let out a harsh groan and pushed himself upon his arms away from Hermione,

"We should, stop"

"You don't mean that" she answered as she lifted her body to maintain contact with his, kissing her forehead then her then her cheek tenderly he groaned

"Hermione, we need to"

She made an annoyed sound in the back of her throat and felt his rumbling chuckle against her chest

"I know, I'm sorry"

"Spoilsport"

"I won't have you telling everyone I let you lose on my drinks cabinet then had my wicked way with you"

"Sounds fun, and I won't tell" she said pulling him down for a kiss

Pulling away again he shook his head and using all his will power he span to sit up, pulling her with him she rested her head against his chest looking up at him she smirked,

"Alright, but next time we get you drunk, deal?"

"What ever you say my love" he said smiling back at her,

Hermione smiled and lent her head against him, yawning she snuggled in to his warmth and closed her eyes.

The next morning Hermione awoke in a strange bed with a blinding headache, turning over she noticed a note, reaching for it she took a while to focus on the words which said:

Hermione,

Drink the potion on your bedside table when you wake up (it'll fix your head) sweet dreams.

Love

S.S

She sat up with effort and drank from the vial, and sure enough within minuets she was left with only good memories in her head.

Hope that was ok for you let me know! Thanks (for reading or reviewing or both!)


	7. a couple

Hermione cautiously opened the door, and headed out through the room where she and Snape had spent the evening, she noticed the bottles were still neatly arranged as she had left them on the coffee table.

And winced as she thought of their contents, vowing never to touch another drop again, she had experienced her first hangover and the thought of it, even though it was now gone was enough to swear her off of alcohol.

A crash from the direction of what she imagined must be the kitchen cut into her thoughts, peering around the door way she discovered a sleepy looking Severus in shorts and t-shirt, apparently (from what she deciphered from his mutterings) searching for some 'damned coffee.'

"Sounds wonderful, two sugars please" she cut in,

Once he'd withdrawn from the cupboard in which he'd been searching (but not before hitting his head) he turned his head towards her smiling while rubbing a sore patch.

"I would gladly oblige, but it seems that if you leave for any more than a week the house elves take it upon themselves to rearrange your cupboards, wallpaper and laundry" he said turning fully so she could see that his black t-shirt had a large yellow smiley face on the front which she had been unable to see before.

Stifling a laugh she bit her lip and looked up at him, seeing him gazing at her, all sleepy and relaxed jolted her, how natural this all felt unnerved her and she remembered how surreal and confusing the whole situation was, a cold wave hit her and for some reason she felt she could cry.

Turning away to compose herself she opened a cupboard under the guise of searching for coffee, and typically since she didn't really want to find it, there on the top shelf sat a large black tub of granulated coffee.

Snape watched a strange emotion pass over her face but before he got chance to analyse it she turned away, he stood watching her as she reached up on her tip toes for the coffee, her fingers brushed the pot and she attempted to manoeuvre it using the barest touch of her finger tips.

Taking a few steps towards her he reached over her from behind and pushed the pot forward so she could retrieve it.

Hermione's mind decided to recall kissing him, just as he rested his hand on her waist and reached over to help her. Her breath caught, and her stomach gave a funny squirm.

Then taking the coffee she closed her eyes briefly and walked around him to where two cups already sat on the work top.

Severus finished making the drinks with deft precision. Then handing her a cup he made as to go to the living room, Hermione however ignored him without, she hoped being too ignorant and went to sit at the small kitchen table instead.

He followed her without comment but a slight frown marred his features.

The night before, he'd lain awake on the couch where he and Hermione had kissed, and couldn't sleep for grinning like a lunatic, but this morning he was equally concerned as he had been delighted, for Hermione's reaction wasn't what he had hoped.

He had come far too far to let her slip away and it seemed that she was having second thoughts already.

"What's the matter Hermione?"

Her gaze darted from the table to his face

"The matter?"

He didn't reply, but lifted his coffee to his lips for a sip while continuing his scrutinising gaze.

"Nothing's the matter"

Snape remained silent raising a sceptical eyebrow

"I just don't know what... I mean how… I guess I'm just a bit confused professor, doesn't this feel a little…weird to you?"

"Yesterday I was Severus, remember?"

Hermione felt her cheeks heating up and averted her gaze.

"Hermione I don't think I can explain, but I know this will be fine, we will be okay I can tell"

Seeing that a worried expression remained on her face he reached over the table he took her soft hand in his, she looked at their hands intertwined between them, then she tightened her grip and a smile spread across her face.

"We?" she asked belatedly in reply to his last comment

Snape felt the unfamiliar twinge of nerves gather in his stomach,

"If you like"

With a chuckle she replied "well since you put it so gallantly how could I refuse?"

Then she lifted their joined hands to her lips and kissed his tenderly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hmm, what you think? I've sort of got a couple of ideas coming together now, but none of my ideas link... and you may have noticed they're finding their way to paper/pc screen much too slowly! I can but apologise : )


	8. a banquet

They sat smiling shyly and wondering what this new start would bring, each were thinking very different thoughts but with the same theme and general outcome.

Hermione was secretly reeling, in a dazed untroubled sort of a way, trying to remember at what point her potions master had become to feel so compatible and approachable.

While Severus was less surprised but more apprehensive he felt afraid to let go of her hand in case she floated away like some sort of vivid dream, which would dissolve with the first touch of sunlight.

After a few minuets of thoughtful silence had passed between them Hermione took a last gulp of her coffee and then asked in a straightforward Ron-like way

"Well what about some breakfast? I'm famished"

Smiling at her ability to suddenly change the mood he lounged back in his chair,

"What do you fancy? The cupboards are pretty much full"

Standing from her chair and depositing her empty coffee cup in the sink, she turned her head to grin at him

"The works" and with that she began opening his cupboards and selecting ingredients with efficiency.

From his seat Severus grinned at how completely ordinary it felt to be sat in his own kitchen while she rifled through his cooking equipment.

As a rule he was a very private person who disliked other people in his personal space but he had adapted surprisingly easily to Hermione, he liked the way she moved around not making him defensive but rather captivating him.

He'd felt it last night while she'd been drinking his liqueur it hadn't felt as though he was sacrificing anything; but rather like the gift was his as he was honoured by her presence. Being able to watch her enjoying his drinks, and he'd never been the sort to find more joy in giving than receiving, as a rule he'd been happy to take and to shut others out.

Although he'd cared for a cause and genuinely liked or respected a good few members of the order he never felt the need to give them anything they'd not earned or indeed even to spare their feelings.

And yet his need to please her, to make her smile overwhelmed him.

He who had only ever given a handful of gifts, had seen the beautiful bookmark in Florish and blotts and simply had to have it for Hermione and that only after their first meeting.

Under a (admittedly very strong and secure) disillusionment charm he'd entered the shop, and leaving the money on the deserted counter, left with the book mark just for her.

What a novelty to care for someone genuinely, was this why he'd been given his second chance? to find the good in people to let her see the good in him?

Finishing his coffee he stood to join Hermione in his spacious kitchen area, the delightful aroma of cooking and the sound of laughter filled the air as they cooked together, however certain culinary differences soon became apparent and as each insisted on making their preferred dish they soon had a mid-morning feast laid before them.

It consisted of Bacon, sausages (three different varieties), eggs (both scrambled and fried) fried bread, hash browns, mushrooms (creamed and grilled) beans, tomatoes (chopped and fried)toast (brown and white) also bread and to top it off both brown and red sauce made their way to the table.

As they sat down together to eat Hermione looked at the gigantic breakfast of differences and began to laugh, looking straight a Snape she said quite seriously but with a gentle smile

"I do hope you're ready for this, I mean for us. I'm guessing it's going to be quite a challenge"

"I can't wait" he replied sincerely before tucking into the mammoth platter set before him.

###

After their meal they'd set the pots to wash themselves and flopped on to the living room sofa, talking sedately and generally getting to know one another, gradually growing more and more familiar.

Glancing at the mantle clock Hermione exclaimed upon seeing that it was 1:30 pm.

"I'm going to have a shower and then I want to take you somewhere"

"Where?"

"Just somewhere I haven't been for ages I feel like a trip out, if you want to that is?"

"I'd love to… just so long as we wont bump into people I'm not sure I want to divulge my reappearance just yet"

"well it's a muggle place"

he nodded his consent and moved as if to get up but Hermione placed her hand on his arm

"…I've been meaning to ask since you mention it, your reappearance, I don't really understand…"

With a sigh and a smile he answered

"You always were too nosey, go and get ready I'll explain when we get there"

Satisfied with this for the time being, she turned and went to get ready; but instead of heading back to her room for a shower as he'd automatically expected her to do, she entered his room and soon he heard his shower running.

There was something strangely intimate to having a woman share his bathroom he thought, just knowing she was there slowly invading his personal space, along with his heart, mind and senses was all much less painful that he'd imagined it would be.

###

A.N: so there you go, I haven't dropped off of the planet! Hope u liked it, I wasn't sure about this chap but thought I'd better do something to the story so…yeah let me know!


End file.
